Planets
The following are the planets that exist in the world of Denma. This is in order of appearance. The alphabetical order is here. Named Planets *Gaia *Pamana *Urano *Terra *Thesis *Carlburn *Recca *U.C.S. *Kadesh *Barnea *Silverquick's station 7 *Negev *Winnova *Even *Goble *Bayeux *Toshka *Jato *Mayork *Tulou *Bella *Gout *Aorica *Yana *Moab Currently Unnamed Planets Church of Madonna The (Eastern) Church of Madonna is divided into zones one through 17. Asherah is the head Deva of Zone 17, and the Baron Hussadin is one of this zone's biggest Patrons. Gallery of Zone 17 Nell1.jpg|Sixteen (3) Ham.png|Sixteen (25) Gallery of another places Kanu.png|A Catnap (2) 20180329 125903.png|A Catnap (7) 20180324 123105.png|A Catnap (8) InternalAffairsandSecurityDepartment.gif|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON InternalAffairsVideo.png|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON SecurityDepartmentVideo.png|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180418 174323.png|A Catnap (19) Tear.jpg|A Catnap (38) June.png|A Catnap (40) GatsuBalakAbigailJune.gif|A Catnap (42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune1.png|A Catnap (42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune2.png|A Catnap (42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune3.png|A Catnap (42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune4.png|A Catnap (42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Quanx Detection.png|A Catnap (80) Lee Kyu.png|A Catnap (90) Head Bishop.jpg|1. A.E. (13) 20180324 152948.png|Sixteen (13) Hussadin.png|Sixteen (13) Z-Dragon.jpg|12. A.E. (10) O.png|Sixteen (1) Head Bishop 2.png|Kuan's Fridge (32) Gallery of Bureau of Admin (Ankh ship) Ran.jpg|A Catnap (136) The following are places and/or organizations and/or groups that are affiliated with the Church of Madonna. The places where the remaining names are missing are in the Church of Madonna article. Palace House of Dancing Flowers Internal Affairs Security Department Command Center Health Bureau Planet with satellite Mayork Pigear planet This planet is the setting for the episodes of the Pigear. Jet and Bon go to deliver to Mario here. Pigears can't be grown on other planets, and as a result, they're instead exported to various planets through the Department of Agriculture. Due to the planet's kingdom's current state of political turmoil (due to ongoing political warfare), Poachers like Tanza, Hoon (dispatched), are swarming in from all over the country to get their hands on the valuable export, Pigears. The Animal Protection Lab, of which Mu is a part of, is thus pit against this new threat and must make furious efforts to protect Pigears. Gallery 20180914 183131.jpg|Pigear (1), volume 4 Hoon.jpg|Pigear (11) Female Pigear.png|Pigear (19) Baby Pigear.jpg|Pigear (23) Adam.png|14. A.E. (1) Mario.png|14. A.E. (4) Some planet Pigears so called loser animals that don't even taste good are actually quite popular in the outer planet. Since Pigears can't be grown on other planets, and as a result, they're instead exported to various planets through the Department of Agriculture. Due to the planet's kingdom's current state of political turmoil (due to ongoing political warfare), Poachers like Tanza, Hoon (dispatched), are swarming in from all over the country to get their hands on the valuable export, Pigears. In the original text, it comes in singular, not plural. The long ears alien likes Pigear meat because it's delicious. Planet with Gosan family There's speculation that it might be planet Terra, but it's not certain whether the Gosan family from the Chapter 2 is on the Terra. There's some castles of Gosan family here. There was the Duke, Mayhen, and Gosan. Gallery 20180602 191654.png|A Catnap (54) Mayhen 2.png|A Catnap (54) 20180611 184917.png|A Catnap (60) El.jpg|A Catnap (60) Duke.png|A Catnap (79) Gas Mimicry.png|A Catnap (86) Head Bishop.png|A Catnap (145) 20181018 205330.png|A Catnap (152) 20180905 210427.png|A Catnap (158) Dick spacecraft.png|A Catnap (165) Dick spacecraft2.png|A Catnap (165) Double Gosan1.png|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (5) Haggler.png|Kuan's Fridge (130) The following is organization that is affiliated with the Gosan family. Pax Industries Planet with Ivon The planet Ivon lives on is unknown. Planet with Yoon and Eugene Yoon and Eugene attend the school here. The space shuttle for line number 3 just arrived and Abigail appears. Gallery Yoon 1.png|A Catnap (147) Yujin 2.png|A Catnap (147) Shapeshifting.png|A Catnap (149) Planet with Gatsu's race This planet's race's shape is similar to Gatsu's. The object Quanx was also discovered on this planet 20 years ago. Gallery Planet with Gatsu's race.png|Kuan's Fridge (25) 20190209 132700.png|Kuan's Fridge (25) Planet with the Emperor It's a planet inhabited by the Emperor, Consonant Guards and other villains. Planet with Hades Planet with Directors of a Blank Gallery Directors of a Blank.png|The knight (15) Gongja.png|The knight (17) Category:Planets